Arreglo Floral
by PineappleFields
Summary: Empezó como algo tan inocente, intercambiando arreglos florales, pero nadie penso que los llevaría tan lejos. Translation of Bouquet of Kryalla Orchid, with her permission.


_**ALERTA:**_

_Antes de poder empezar con esta historia debo REMARCAR CON MUCHO ENFASÍS en que esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, sin embargo, tengo toda el derecho a publicarla ya que la autora original me dio SU ATORIZACIÓN para poder publicarlo en otro idioma (español). Entonces, esto es una traducción del fic original BOUQUET de KRYALLA ORCHID por lo que debo mencionar en que le he sido fiel en lo más posible a su historia, traduciendola en la manera más cercana a lo que ella quiso expresar._

_Quiero darle las gracias a Kry por darme esta oportunidad de expandir su talento._

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni los teen titans ni la creatividad de este fic**

* * *

La Tierra era impresionante, Starfire decidió al cabo de unos días después de llegar. Abundantes cantidades de vida multicelular, o 'animales', como eran llamados, las variedades y especies presentes, aire, agua, tierra, incluso los diminutos seres que vivían en el fuego. El planeta estaba repleto de vida, muy parecido al antiguo Tamaran. La habilidad del cómico Chicobestia de poder transformarse en cualquier animal, ya si estaba extinto o no era increíble y el pasaba muchas horas mostrándole a Starfire las variadas formas de vida que él había visto y ella se maravillaba con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Extraños seres verdes y estacionarios que estaban incrustados en el suelo y que Robin le dijo que se llamaban árboles. Diferentes formas y estilos de arboles, las diferentes razas, helechos y hongos y algas, todo era tan increíble y fascinante de aprender.

Era tan interesante cómo los humanos clasificaban los objetos. Tan generalizados en su forma de pensar. Eso era un árbol, este otro era un árbol también, aun cuando no había parecido alguno. Claramente, todos poseían características similares, hojas, troncos, los sistemas de la raíz que se encontraban incrustados en el suelo, pero Starfire no podía comprender porque todos tenían que insistir en que solamente eran árboles. Después ella descubrió como había tantas variedades de árboles y entendió porque tenían que generalizar todo.

Había tanta vida.

La mayoría de las plantas eran comestibles de una forma u otra. Más generalización, esto era considerado un vegetal, aquello era una fruta, las semillas de este otro podrían ser cultivadas y después plantarlas para producir una sustancia arenosa la cual después sería usada para crear otras formas de comida, esta otra tenía semillas que se llamaban 'nueces' pero Starfire rápidamente aprendió que tenía que quitar la crujiente y deliciosa capa exterior antes de poder comerlas en público o los humanos de alrededor tendrían las expresiones más extrañas en sus rostros.

Y eso solo era el principio de aquello. Toda su comida podía ser combinada en un platillo. No era solo dejarlo en la mesa en su forma natural para ser devorado y peleado, retenerlo y hacer lo posible para poder obtener una parte justa. Los humanos tenían tanta comida, todo resultaba tan…mundano. Pequeñas mordidas, un plato para cada uno… ¿Acaso no disfrutaban su comida? ¿Por qué ellos no sentían la necesidad de mostrar con orgullo lo mucho que estaban disfrutando su comida? ¿Por qué ellos no se dejaban sumergirse en su comida, manos y rostros?, ¿Por qué tenían que insistir en usar 'el tenedor' y 'el cuchillo'?. Armas miniaturas que eran usadas para cortar delicadamente y rebanar la comida en bocados del tamaño de una mordida.

Starfire pronto aprendió que los utensilios no tenían que ser comidos cuando la merienda había terminado. También, lamer el plato estaba considerado como algo rudo. Tener comida untada en el rostro también era algo rudo. Sentarse en la mesa para comer era rudo. Todo lo que hacía parecía ser descortés y rudo y para después tener a las cuatro personas que se habían convertido en sus amigos con miradas desagradables hacia ella.

Lo cual le resultaba de lo más hiriente y confuso. Ella era diferente, eso lo sabía, pero ¿Por qué ellos no lo aceptaban? Ella sin duda no le importaba que gastaran tanta comida, dejando restos y huesos en sus platos. El calcio del esqueleto de una creatura era muchas veces la parte más deliciosa, ¿Por qué tenían que ignorarla? Pelar sus frutas antes de comerlas, dejando solo 'los centros'.

Y no solo era la comida. La vestimenta, prendas extrañas llamadas 'ropa interior'.

Las armas no podrían llevarse en público. Silbar como lobo no era signo de una solicitud para un duelo. Ir de compras, Starfire no podía solo tomar lo que quería, las cosas debían comprarse con pequeñas cosas extrañas rectangulares con imágenes dibujadas en ellas. Y no cualquier tipo de imágenes, ellos no aceptaron el papel que ella había copiado con tanto esfuerzo y Robin tubo que explicarle sobre el lavado de dinero y como encajaba.

Sin mencionar como ellos insistían tanto en tocarla

Robin era el peor ofensor. Las manos en sus hombros o su brazo. La práctica de combate que implicaba alguna forma de lucha humana, el cual él rápidamente lo descartó después de que ella había estado a punto de romperle el brazo. Dedos que se rozaban mientras le entregaba algo. Como él la atrapa si caía durante la batalla, ¿Acaso no sabía que ella era bastante capaz de cuidarse así misma? El requerimiento de alzarlo y llevarlo si necesitaban alcanzar el criminal. ¿Por qué su contacto con ella la aturdía tanto? y no en una manera de 'Suelta a la princesa'. Su contacto la hacía sentir... bien.

Chico Bestia acurrucándose en su regazo mientras él dormía en la forma felina extraña pero linda llamada 'gato'. Cyborg y sus codazos y golpes de rodilla y los abrazos que la rodeaban con un solo brazo. Gracias a X'hal Raven no compartía la misma aflicción, esta necesidad de contacto que los chicos tenían. Starfire era una princesa, no es que ella se los haya mencionado antes. Los extranjeros no se suponían que debían tocarla.

Excepto, que ella era la extranjera aquí. Tenía que respetar sus normas y a los humanos tocándose entre sí. Incluso en la calle, se estrechan las manos unos con otros, palmadas en la espalda del otro, labios presionados contra la mejilla... y... labios...

Starfire tuvo que cambiar mucho en las primeras semanas para ser aceptable. No todos los cambios fueron buenos. Se sentía como si hubiera renunciado a una parte de sí misma para vivir en la Tierra. Por consiguiente tubo que acentuar otras parte de su cultura. Blorthog. Tratar de convencer a sus amigos de probar las comidas que ella había conseguido especialmente desde Tamaran. Comparar cosas con Tamaran, la frase "En mi planeta..." rápidamente se convirtió en una expresión común. Un recordatorio constante de que ella no era como ellos.

Sin embargo, algunos de los cambios...

El contacto, por ejemplo... Nunca le había sido permitido tocar a otro ser cuando ella quisiera. Nunca se le había permitido expresar el afecto tan fácilmente como abrazar a otro, Raven a un lado porque lo último que quería era ser atacada por ella de nuevo. Todos sus tabúes sobre lo inapropiado que era tocar a alguien fuera de su círculo familiar-y no en la batalla-se convirtió rápidamente sustituida por la curiosidad de llevarlo acabo. Tal vez una compensación excesiva, pero Starfire descubrió que realmente no le importaba. Era tan glorioso que podía expresarse tan libremente.

La interacción con el sexo opuesto... Robin. Era tan diferente de un hombre Tamariano, y al mismo tiempo tan similar. Su amabilidad... su sonrisa, la curvatura de sus labios que mostraban felicidad y nada de pugna y por alguna extraña razón sus labios se curvaban en respuesta. Era contagioso. Y entonces ella ya no podía dejar de sonreír.

El concepto de amistad era otro rasgo humano que estaba dispuesta a adoptarlo con todo su corazón. Como no podía ser considerado debilidad aceptar apoyo y encontrar amistad. La amabilidad y cariño. Cosas que se había perdido en Tamaran y Starfire simplemente lo había aceptado, pero ahora que había experimentado algo diferente, sabía que nunca podría volver a ser la misma de antes.

En su propia manera, Starfire sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en humano. O por lo menos, tan humano como una Tamaraniana podía ser.

Robin realmente había invertido todo su universo. La amabilidad que mostró, no sólo una vez, no porque quería algo de ella, sino porque le importaba. Constantemente. Era algo que sólo había experimentado desde su k'norfka Galfore y Galfore nunca la hizo sentir de esta manera.

Sin embargo, no podía encontrar una manera de expresar su agradecimiento por todo lo que le había mostrado. Una forma de decir 'gracias', porque cada vez que lo intentaba, él sólo se reía y añadía que no había nada que agradecer, que sólo estaba siendo un buen amigo.

El concepto de la cortesía a veces todavía se le escapaba.

Los terrícolas tenían tradiciones, no obstante, cuando se trataba de dar las gracias a alguien.

Cyborg le dijo que la manera de expresar la gratitud para él era cocinar algo agradable. Los chicos amaban la comida, parecía la idea perfecta. Tan rápido como robin olió sus wustlepus lo alejo de su rostro y frunció el ceño, la comida empezó a parecer ser una mala idea. Beast Boy dijo que todos apreciaban las caricias, pero Starfire descubrió que no, que era posiblemente solo Chico Bestia. Robin era muy particular acerca de su cabello y unas palmaditas en la cabeza solo hacia que sus manos se agitaran.

Raven... Starfire se apartó de la puerta de Raven, sin siquiera expresar la pregunta.

La televisión tuvo algunas ideas prometedoras. Starfire se quedó con los ojos brillantes de la publicidad en la pantalla. "Dígalo con flores" prometió.

¿Qué, exactamente, se puede decir con flores? Estaba confundida.

Starfire fue a la computadora para realizar una búsqueda en la 'Internet', una base de datos central que tenía muchas de las maravillas de la Tierra, así como abundantes desvaríos adolescentes, opiniones, dibujos, información falsa y ... la pornografía ... que había sido excluida de la torre antes de que se hubiera terminado de construir.

Flores, ella descubrió que tenía muchos significados, y muchas tradiciones que las involucraban.

Los claveles tenían diferentes significados dependiendo de sus colores y Starfire descubrió una gran cantidad de flores que tenía el mismo efecto. Rosas. Tulipanes. Amapolas. Lirios. Era difícil elegir solamente una.

El cactus significa resistencia. La margarita representaba la inocencia. El narciso tenía diferentes significados, como el respeto al amor no correspondido. La flor del cilantro significaba lujuria, que Starfire pareció interesante ya que su nombre Tamaraniano era tan parecido al nombre de la flor en inglés (coriander).

Hortensias significaban "gracias por la comprensión", pero también podría significar crueldad. El guisante de olor significa 'gracias', pero también significaba fallecimiento. Muérdago significaba 'Bésame' y Starfire almacenó ese pensamiento en particular para más tarde. Aster era una flor de amor, La buganvilia de jovialidad. Azahar significa inocencia y el amor eterno, la orquídea tenía múltiples significados, el amor, la belleza.

La rosa... Apreciación, gracia, felicidad perfecta, admiración, afecto. Fue perfecto. Resumía todo lo que sentía en una pequeña flor.

Encontrar una rosa fue fácil. Así que se compró un montón de ellas en la florería, a pesar de las risas de las chicas detrás del mostrador. Por consiguiente tubo que llevarlas cargando cuidadosamente por la ciudad en vez de volar para que no se dañaran los pétalos. Sin embargo, al estar de pie fuera de la habitación de Robin, ella perdió su nervio.

Starfire cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Apretó las flores, la cubierta de plástico arrugada contra sus palmas. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decirle. Obtener las flores había sido fácil. Encontrar las palabras, ahora, eso si que era difícil.

Pero ella era una guerrera, el valor estaba en su sangre y si esto era realmente la manera incorrecta de dar las gracias a Robin, ella podría esconderse en la excusa de ser una alienígena y no estar familiarizada con ello. X'hal sabía que su patrimonio lo había sacado de muchos momentos embarazosos.

Así que, ella toco la puerta.

"Sip" Robin dijo desde dentro de su habitación "Un segundo, Chico Bestia. Ya estoy en camino."

"Soy Starfire."

"Oh… um…" Ella oyó a Robin toser, antes de que sus pasos se dirigieran hacia la puerta. "Hey, Star" Él dijo, Sonriente mientras la puerta se abría. "¿Qué pasa?… ¿alguien te esta mandando flores?" El preguntó, con voz extraña.

Starfire miró las flores entre sus manos. "Oh. No, estas son para ti."

Robin suspiro pesadamente y restregó su cara con su mano. "Gah. Fanáticas," él dijo, su voz goteando sarcasmo, después la regaño, "Debiste dejarlas afuera."

Starfire parpadeo sorprendida. "No-"

Su mano sujeto los tallos. "Voy a deshacerme de ellas."

Ella no las liberó, y de repente dolió. "Pero-"

"No debemos aceptar regalos," Robin continuo, firme. "¿Recuerdas lo que paso con las marionetas? Nos trajo un mundo de problemas. Pensé que había aumentado la seguridad alrededor de la torre para evitar regalos no registrados"

"Estas son-"

"-Probablemente peligrosas," Robin continuo, tirando. "En Gotham, teníamos a alguien que podía manipular plantas. Ella solía esconder toxinas en inocentes arreglos florales."

Ella las sostuvo firmemente. "Pero Robin, No hay nada de malo con estas flores."

El tiró más fuerte "Eso no lo puedes saber, Star. Por favor suéltalas."

"¿Como puedes destruir algo tan hermoso?"

"Solo son flores."

Instintivamente, su agarre se debilito y Robin fue capaz de quitarlas de su alcance. "¿Solo flores?"

"Pues, si-"

Mirándolo fijamente, Starfire protesto, "Pero la internet decía que tenían muchos significados-"

"La internet dice muchas cosas, Star," Robin dijo, caminando hacia el incinerador de la esquina. "La mayor parte es falsa."

Starfire observo, horrorizada y dolida mientras las flores desaparecían debajo de la ventanilla. Su considerado regalo terrestre para mostrar lo mucho que ella apreciaba su amistad, se había ido así como si nada.

Robin negó con su cabeza hacia al arrojamiento y froto sus manos juntas. "Listo"

"Ahora" Robin dijo, volviéndose hacia ella. "Chico Bestia, Cy y yo tenemos un maratón de videojuegos, No quieres… ¿Que pasa?"

Todo en ella gritaba poder encubrir su error con el usual acto de "alíen estúpido" que usaba para salvarse de la vergüenza, ser un guerrera y no permitir que esto le afecte, pero una lágrima la traiciono.

"¿Starfire?" Robin le preguntó, ahora realmente preocupado.

Tragó saliva y se alejó. "Eran de mi parte", ella susurró mientras huía de su habitación.

Alienígena tonta, estúpida. Se dejó caer en la cama, luego se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Ella pensó que estaba haciendo algo bueno, significativo, humano, pero Robin no lo había visto de la misma manera. Había sido completamente frívolo y pasó por alto su gesto por completo. Ella no iba a encajar aquí. ¿Por qué los terrícolas tienen que ser tan confusos?

Starfire debió haberse revolcado por lo menos una hora antes de que ella decidió que no valía la pena. Ella solía culpar a lo mismo de siempre, su falta de comprensión de la cultura terrícola. Es evidente que ella no había pensado en su regalo lo suficiente, o lo había pensado demasiado, en cualquier caso, se había equivocado. Su regalo no fue bien recibido y tendría que encontrar una forma diferente de expresar su agradecimiento a él.

Rodando sobre su espalda, estudió el techo. Tal vez debería enfrentarse al santuario interior de Raven y pedir su opinión. Seguramente debe haber alguna manera de mostrar su agradecimiento por Robin. ¿Qué otras cosas podían ser regalos apropiados en la Tierra? ¿Hay algo que él llegaría a aceptar?

Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta, seguido por un "Star?"

Starfire suspiró y se sentó, de espaldas a la puerta. "¿Sí?"

"Um... ¿Puedo entrar?"

"Si tienes que hacerlo."

"Bueno, eso suena ominoso", dijo Robin mientras la puerta se abría.

"Mis disculpas", dijo Starfire con un suspiro, mirando al suelo. "Yo no me siento especialmente social en la actualidad."

"Es mi culpa", respondió Robin. "Lo siento. Yo no... Quiero decir... Yo no... Yo soy..."

Starfire negó con la cabeza, evitando sus balbuceos. "Yo estaba... mal informada. Nuestras culturas no son lo mismo, no debí tratar de imitar la tuya cuando yo sé tan poco."

"No, no estubiste", insistió Robin mientras él se sentaba a lado de la deprimida Starfire.

"Las flores son una buena manera de expresarse. Y tú trataste de hacer un detalle agradable y no lo pude ver. Sólo que... las niñas no suelen comprarle flores a los chicos, eso es todo. Por lo general es un regalo de un chico hacia una chica. Y...wow... nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que pueden decir."

Ella asintió.

"Como...los que me diste... felicidad y agradecimiento, ¿verdad?"

Starfire volvió a asentir. "Y admiración."

"Y afecto. Las rosas dicen mucho".

Starfire asintió con la cabeza por tercera vez. "Yo sólo quería decir gracias por todo, por la amabilidad y la paciencia que has demostrado hacia mí mientras me acostumbraba a la vida en la Tierra. No creo que me hubiera quedado si no me hubieras demostrado cuán glorioso es aquí".

"Pudiste haberlo dicho." Ella le ofreció una débil sonrisa y bajó los ojos de su mirada igual de rápido. "Es difícil, nunca sé lo que es apropiado de expresar en la Tierra."

"¿Sabes lo que significa los tulipanes amarillos?" Robin le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

Starfire levantó la cabeza, mirando a la cabeza amarilla de la flor en forma de campana que de repente hizo aparecer. "Yo… No puedo recordarlo."

"Esto significa que 'hay un sol en tu sonrisa. ' "

Starfire sintió un alboroto en su estomago. "¿Realmente?"

Robin asintió con la cabeza y colocó la flor en su mano, y luego le entregó un saco con otras pequeñitas blancas. "Azahar de la inocencia", dijo, poniendo la ramita en su mano, y luego le ofreció otra flor. "El diente de león para la felicidad."

Ella lo miró fijamente.

"Narciso de respeto. Jacinto púrpura de 'lo siento, fui un idiota'".

Starfire se rio mientras el ponía otro en su mano. "Iris" de 'tu amistad significa mucho para mí ' ", continuó, colocando otra flor en sus manos rebosantes de flores. " Gladiolus de 'dame un respiro, soy nuevo en esto'."

Ella se rio un poco más y Robin sonrió a cambio, mantuvo en su mano la última flor. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco de rosa mientras él colocaba la flor en las manos de ella. "Y, por último, una jonquilla."

Starfire parpadeó. "¿Qué es lo que significa?" ella preguntó cuando él no dijo nada más.

Robin le sonrió, y luego golpeteo el costado de su nariz, un gesto que ella sabía que significaba que era un secreto. "Nunca lo diré." Él arrancó el tulipán de su cornucopia de flores y luego suavemente se la coloco detrás de su oreja. "Los terrícolas también son muy malos para expresar las cosas", mencionó.

"Entonces es bueno que tenemos flores para decirlo".

"Me alegro de que eres mi amiga, Star", murmuró, un poco tímido.

Starfire sonrió. "También estoy contenta. "

Tosió, avergonzado y tiró del cuello de su capa. "Así que. Um. Estoy alrededor de una hora tarde para el maratón de juegos se supone que iba a tener. ¿Quieres venir?"

Starfire asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto".

Robin dio un codazo a su hombro. "Necesitan de agua. Voy a... eh... nos vemos en la sala." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. "Oh. Para referencia futura, no me compres flores si quieres agradecerme... o cualquier otra cosa de ese estilo. Una caja de chocolates esta muy bien, Eso lo puedo compartir contigo."

Starfire asintió con la cabeza y se almaceno la información para más tarde. "Chocolates. Muy bien".

Starfire sonrió mientras lo vio salir. Con un suspiro ella fue a buscar un pequeño frasco cilíndrico de vidrio, lo llenó con agua y con cuidado acomodo las flores en él, y luego flotó hacia la sala.

"Linda flor", comentó Raven, levantando la vista de su libro cuando Starfire entró.

Starfire sonrió y tocó suavemente con sus dedos el tulipan detrás de su oreja, su mirada buscando a Robin, que estaba astutamente tratando de ignorar todo lo demás menos el juego en la pantalla. "Sí. Lo es."

* * *

**Nota del autor original: (Kryalla Orchid, no yo)**

_Diferentes sitios web tienen diferentes significados para las flores, incluso los floristas no se puede ponerse de acuerdo sobre su significado. Algunas flores tienen diferentes interpretaciones, pero que en realidad dicen lo que uno quiere decir. Todo lo mencionado aquí es un significado comúnmente aceptado para una flor en particular._

* * *

**_GRACIAS POR LEER! y no olviden dejar comentarios _**


End file.
